


Coffee

by altalemur



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger | Special Police Dekaranger
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-12
Updated: 2006-10-12
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altalemur/pseuds/altalemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Ranger needs a little pick-me-up in the morning. Shoujo ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Smiling, Swan walked into the command center carrying the morning’s coffee. Making her way around the room, Sen and Hoji took the nearest mugs with thanks. Then a red blur, smiling like a maniac came to the tray of coffee. Taking two mugs for himself, Ban gave his thanks and ran out of the command room. Looking slightly dazed, Swan watched Ban run off. Somehow, this didn’t bode well to Swan.

As Jasmine came into the command room, Swan soon realized why. The yellow ranger smiled gratefully as she took the last coffee mug and sipped gingerly. Swan began to leave to make another coffee cup quickly when last ranger showed up. Umeko, wrapped in fluffy towel and pink robe cheerfully greeted the room before heading toward Swan.

“Good morning, Swan!” Umeko greeted. Then, noticing there was no coffee for her to grab, she immediately saw Jasmine enjoying her own cup. “Jasmine, you took my cup?”

Jasmine raised one eyebrow and lowered the mug slightly. “This is my cup.”

Swan gently tried to intervene, placing a hand on Umeko’s shoulder. Ignoring it, Umeko took a step toward Jasmine.

“Then how come there aren’t any left? Give me my coffee!”

Jasmine, smirking and flicking her hair, returned to sipping her mug. Umeko screamed in protest and reached for the mug. But before she could grab it, Jasmine tilted the mug and downed the last of the coffee.

Umeko looked down at the empty mug Jasmine lowered. Not wasting a second, Umeko grabbed Jasmine by either side of face and pulled the yellow ranger down to her level. Shocked, Jasmine wasn’t very well prepared for the lips suddenly crushed against hers, nor the small, wet tongue finding its way in her mouth.

By the time Umeko’s tongue had touched every available surface in her mouth, Jasmine had forgotten exactly why this had begun. Finally, Umeko released contact with her mouth and untangled her fingers from Jasmine’s hair. As Jasmine gasped for breath, Umeko licked her lips cutely.

“So, today was nutmeg coffee?” Umeko asked, smiling like any morning.

Jasmine stared numbly at her. She was in good company, as the rest of the command center, having grown by Ban returning with two empty mugs and Doggie, were staring open-mouthed at the youthful ranger.

As Umeko left the room to get dressed in her uniform, Swan had time to collect her thoughts. Perhaps she should label the mugs from now on. And while she was at it, switch Ban to decaf.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this waaaay back when. Uploading for... reasons. Mostly written for a friend, who didn't see enough Umeko/Jasmine/Coffee pairings in the fandom.


End file.
